


¿Accidentados?

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4you, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beautiful Harry Potter, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Effeminate Harry Potter, Embarazo Masculino, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Has Secrets, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Hermione Granger Bashing, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, Lord Potter, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Precious Harry Potter, Pregnancy Kink, Pretty Harry, Pretty Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), SI, Severus Snape Bashing, Size Kink, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Tetas, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), a harry le van a crecer tetas, a harry tambien le gustan las cosas de niñas, afeminado harry potter, al menos con harry lo es, algo así, algo de muggles, como el, cuando avance la historia, disfrutare matandolo en esta historia, doncel harry potter, es hermoso, eso no quiere decir que vaya a abortar, esta historia es mejor de lo que párece, fenrir greyback bashing, greyback es greyback canon, harry es lord peverell, harry es una cosa bonita y embarazada, harry mide solo 5 pies, la subiria en ingles, lord black, los amo, lucius es un amor, mas etiquetas se agregaran, narrador omnipresente, no es para fans de fenrir, o tan bueno como un señor oscuro pueda ser, odian a los muggles, pequeñas y bonitas, pero a daddy lucius le gusta malcriarlo, pero soy horrible en ingles, por que ama mucho a su bebe, realmente no, tiene mucho dinero propio, voldemort cuerdo, y - Freeform, y está a favor del abort, ya lo dije
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado con resultados inesperados, embarazos masculinos, sociedad sangre pura, torceduras sexuales y la mayoría de los personajes con OCC.Leer advertencias, sexo y embarazo con menores de edad (16 años) ¡Consensuales!, BDSM, muerte, tortura, mpreg, lactancia masculina y más. No les gusta, no lo lean.Actualizare lo más seguido posible, espero lograr un capítulo o 2 por semana.
Relationships: (Past) Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. "Los actos tienen consecuencias"

**_❳ ⇀ Capítulo 1 00:01**

**━━━━⬤───────**

**01:00 ⇆ ◁ || ▷ ↺**

.

.

.

.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nada de Harry Potter o su maravilloso universo me pertenecen más allá de este fic y algunos pocos personajes originales.

Pensamientos _'Idiota'_

\- Idiota - Diálogo

# Idiota # Lengua Pársel

.

.

.

.

━━━━━━━━ ※ ━━━━━━━━

 _'Mierda mierda mierda'_ Harry se maldijo a si mismo en su mente en todos los idiomas reconocidos ¿Por qué, en el nombre de merlín, nunca pensó en que podría ser un portador? Ciertamente un hombre regular no tenía rasgos suaves ni curvas de reloj de arena, ni tampoco median poco mas de 5 pies .. mierda. Simplemente mierda.

Suspiró temblorosamente y acarició su estómago desnudo, ligeros escalofríos lo recorren al contacto de sus fríos anillos con su delicada y pálida piel, una aclaración de garganta se oye y alza la mirada para encontrarse con la sanadora privada de St. Mungo que lo miraba profundamente.

\- Heredero Potter ... ¿Desea usted terminarlo? - preguntó y los hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con horror.

\- ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente, la mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación.

\- Muy bien .. debe saber que está obligado por la ley mágica a informar al padre sobre el embarazo, la contraparte no está obligada a hacerse cargo pero si de tener el conocimiento - dijo suavemente y Harry respiró lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Muy bien, informaré al ... padre - dijo pesadamente.

\- Muy bien, tendrá que tomarse estas pociones nutricionales en la mañana todos los días junto con el desayuno hasta al menos un mes mas para arreglar los rastros de desnutrición que quedan y si las náuseas matutinas aparecen le recomiendo comer fruta - Harry asintio y se desconectó de la mujer. Nunca en sus años de vida se pensó de esta manera. Nunca pensó que podría quedar embarazado, y menos siendo el padre de su .. hijo quien es.

\- Gracias, Sanadora Kristen, seguiré sus instrucciones - dijo suavemente mientras se paraba y tomaba la receta que le dio la sanadora, se encaminó hacia la puerta con su túnica ondeando detrás de el y sin más salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital mágico.

Cuando salió no tardó en utilizar su anillo para trasladarse a Potter Manor donde luego de aterrizar tambaleante en el hall de entrada fue directamente hacia su estudio, tomando un pergamino de los más caros que pudo y con otro suspiro tembloroso comenzó a escribir la carta, terminando de escribirla poco después y sellándola con la cresta familiar.

Fulminó a la misiva cómo si fuera la causa de todos sus problemas y luego llamó a un elfo para que se lo entregue en persona, no confiaba en los búhos con algo tan importante.

**┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉**

Lucius Malfoy ocultó su nerviosismo mientras miraba entre su señor y su hijo, no se sintió para nada cómodo con la tarea que le fue asignada a su heredero, Lucius sabía que su hijo había heredado la estupidez y la arrogancia de Narcissa, sabia que no sobreviviría a lo que se le asigno.

Si fuera por el mismo lo habría matado hace mucho, pero no podía deshacerse de la linea Malfoy. Estaba mirando mientras Severus le daba informes al Lord cuando un ¡Pop! Signo de elfo doméstico se oyó, todos se voltearon al sonido con la varita en alto encontrándose con un elfo que ninguno reconoció y que tenía unos muy nerviosos ojos violetas.

\- ¿A quien perteneces y que haces aquí? - exigió el señor oscuro.

\- Twinki fue enviada por el amo a entregarle una carta al amo Lucius Malfoy, Twinki oyó que el amo no confiaba en los estúpidos y tontos búhos - dijo nerviosamente, Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego se recompuso.

\- Puedo ver ... que no tenías conocimiento de que te iba a llegar tal correo, Lucius - dijo suavemente el Lord Oscuro, Lucius negó suavemente.

\- No, mi señor, me encuentro bastante desconcertado a decir verdad - dijo suavemente, el Lord asintió.

\- Muy bien, elfo, entrega la carta - ordenó el lord, la elfina chilló y le entregó la carta a Lucius, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Q-que? - dijo aturdido Lucius al ver la cresta Potter en el sobre.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lucius? - siseó con impaciencia el lord.

\- El sello .. tiene la cresta Potter - susurró, por lo que no vio a Severus palidecer ni a todos alzar una ceja con interés.

\- Verifica que no tenga maldiciones dentro y ábrela - ordenó el Lord inmediatamente, Lucius asintió y pareció desconcertado al no encontrar nada.

\- No tiene nada .. es solo una carta - susurró sin comprender, finalmente la abrió y comenzó a leer, con Narcissa y Draco estirando el cuello a sus lados para hacer lo mismo, sin éxito.

**_Estimado Lord Lucius Abraxas Séptimus Malfoy-Rosier, Señor de la Antigua y Noble casa Malfoy y Heredero segundo de la Noble casa Rosier:_ **

_Es mi deber debido al artículo 5 de la ley de protección e identidad familiar informarle que actualmente, cómo doncel, tengo 9 1/2 semanas de embarazo cómo consecuencia de nuestro último y único encuentro. Teniendo en cuenta que antes de nuestro encuentro yo mismo era completamente puro y luego de este no he tenido contacto sexual, no tengo dudas de que mi hijo es suyo._

_Cómo tal, yo decidí quedarme con el embarazo y quiero que sepa que usted no tiene ningún tipo de obligación con el o conmigo y si desea puedo contactar a un donador de sangre anónimo para realizar una adopción antes del nacimiento, de modo que sus manos quedan completamente limpias teniendo en cuenta que de hecho, está casado y ya tiene un heredero._

_Si quiere contactarse conmigo, por favor utilice un elfo doméstico y ellos me encontrarán de manera rápida y sin interrupciones, las barreras de mi propiedad desecharán los búhos._

**_Atentamente, Harrison Cástor James Potter-Black-Peverell, Heredero de las nobles y antiguas casas de los Potter, Black y Peverell._ **

_Adjunto todos los datos del embarazo confirmados por el hospital San Mungo._

Lucius casi chilla de incredulidad mientras miraba los informes del hospital y claramente eran oficiales, ese tipo de sello era muy difícil de falsificar, suspiró incrédulo.

\- ¿Lucius? - siseó impaciente el Lord, los ojos plata seguían desenfocados.

\- Yo .. me parecería imposible, pero todo es oficial - suspiró aún aturdido.

\- Habla, Lucius - ordenó ya enojado el de ojos rojos.

\- Yo .. hace poco más de un dos meses tuve un encuentro con Potter en Twilift & Tattings, no sé muy bien cómo sucedieron las cosas pero terminé alabando su trasero y luego estabamos teniendo sexo en un callejón - admitió suavemente, Narcissa y Draco lucían horrorizados, los mortífagos y el señor oscuro parecían absolutamente divertidos, menos Severus que estaba lívido - Potter envió una carta para informarme que descubrió que es un doncel y que está embarazado - soltó de repente, un silencio ensordecedor se instaló en la sala, some susurraron entre sí incrédulos.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no es una trampa, Lucius? ¿El niño es tuyo, supongo? - preguntó el señor amenazantemente.

\- Estoy completamente seguro, mi señor, tengo los certificados de St. Mungo - dijo suavemente.

\- Rabastan, míralos y verifica que sean auténticos, léelos en voz alta - ordenó el lord, Rabastan agarró los papeles y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver algo y luego comenzó a leer.

\- _Nombre del paciente:_ Harrison Cástor James Potter - Peverell - Black (Sangre Pura) 

_Progenitores: J_ ames Charlus Potter Black, Lilith Vega Peverell (Sangre Pura) 

_Edad:_ 16 años (Nacido 1 de Agosto de 1980) 

_Estado:_ Doncél, Glandulas mamarias en crecimiento, Embarazado (9 1/2 semanas de gestación) 

_Estado del feto:_ Perfectas condiciones. 

_Estádo mágico del feto:_ Núcleo en crecimiento. 

_Padres:_ Harrison C. James Potter Peverell Black y Lucius S. Abraxas Malfoy Rosier (42 años, nacido el 05 de Mayo de 1954 - Sangre Pura).

_Hermanos / as:_ Draco Lucius Malfoy Black (16 años, nacido el 06 de Junio de 1980 - Sangre Pura). \- leyó, un silencio ensordecedor se instaló en la sala.

\- Entonces su madre es la heredera Peverell secuestrada - dijo suavemente Antonín Dolohov recordando el desastre que fue todo durante ese tiempo, y por fin entendiendo por que la pelirroja era tan poderosa siendo supuestamente una sangre sucia.

\- Cada vez se vuelve más interesante ... - murmuró el señor oscuro - Lucius, envíale una carta para que se junten en algún lugar muggle que sea digno, no los reconocerán - ordenó, Lucius asintió algo desconcertado.

\- Por supuesto, mi señor ¿Algo en específico que tengo que decirle? - preguntó suavemente aunque por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad ante la expectativa de tener un heredero digno (Y con un joven que estaba por demás apetecible) además de poder quitarle todo a Draco.

\- Quiero saber que posición tomará en la guerra, como mínimo exijo un voto por su magia de que no alzará sus varitas contra mi o mis mortífagos a menos que sea en su defensa o en el futuro heredero - dijo firmemente aunque se veia pénsativo

\- Así se hará, mi señor - asintió Lucius.

\- Retírense - ordenó el señor oscuro, todos se fueron, muchos enviando burlas hacia Lucius y preguntando que tan bien follaba el niño que vivió.

**┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉**

Finalmente el día en que Harry se iba a juntar con Malfoy llegó y estaba horriblemente nervioso, su vientre ya estaba algo abultado y está demás decir que se enamoró completamente de la sensación de estar embarazado y saber que una vida se estaba formando en su interior, a pesar de la situación.

Suspiró suavemente y con un movimiento de varita secó su cabello y lo trenzó elegantemente ya que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros además de que así era más manejable y dejó caer unos pocos mechones a los lados de su cara para que enmarquen su rostro.

Decidió vestirse elegante, a pesar de que lo sorprendió de que Malfoy haya elegido un restaurante muggle (No importa si es probablemente el restaurante mas caro del mundo), se colocó una camisa manga larga de seda color verde bosque que se apretaba a la altura de la cintura, unos pantalones de vestir marca Armani que eran ceñidos y enmarcaban sus anchas caderas y largas y contorneadas piernas, además de que se apretaba en la parte de atrás y resaltaba su respingón trasero, se colocó unos zapatos de cuero italiano negros, sus anillos ya estaban puestos y en la muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera de diamantes con ópalos en forma de serpientes que era un traslador de emergencia.

Tomó el elegante broche en oro blanco con la cresta Malfoy en el que envió Lucius y susurró unas palabras, desapareciendo en un sonoro ¡Crack! Y aterrizando con elegancia en Ibiza frente a el rubio.

__

Lucius tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no babear ante el hermoso joven que se apareció frente a el, los cambios en las ultimas semanas fueron notables, ya no usaba esos horrorosos lentes y sus ojos brillaban cómo dos esmeraldas recién pulidas, su piel parecía más cremosa y saludable, su cabello estaba más largo y era brillante, simplemente hermoso, además de que esos mechones de cabellos cuervos enmarcando ese hermoso rostro de angelicales facciones era ... etéreo.

__

\- Lord Malfoy - dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el rubio, tratando de no detener demasiado la mirada en ese cuerpo de adonis.

\- Lord Peverell, llámeme Lucius, por favor - dijo el rubio gentilmente mientras le ofrecía su brazo al más pequeño quien sonrió suavemente.

\- Solo si me llamas Harrison - aceptó mientras cruzaba su delicado brazo con el formado del rubio. - Muy bien, permíteme decirte que te ves particularmente hermoso hoy - alabó mientras comenzaba a dirigirlos hacia el lujoso restaurante, atrayendo miradas de todos en su paso.

\- Agradezco eso, no estoy acostumbrado a utilizar ropa muggle, aunque ciertamente puedo decir que también te ves realmente bien - dijo suavemente, Lucius vió un leve y apetecible rubor rosado en el rostro de Harry pero no comentó nada de tan hermosa vista. A unos pocos metros del restaurante y rompiendo un cómodo silencio, Harry habló.

\- ¿Sabes español? - preguntó suavemente, sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas fruncidas levemente.

\- Sí ¿Tu hablas otros idiomas? - preguntó Lucius curioso.

\- sólo Frances y Alemán con fluidez - admitió, Lucius se sorprendió, no muchos adolescentes de 16 años sabían más de un idioma, no le respondieron por que justamente llegaron al restaurante siendo recibidos por una elegante chica con el cabello rubio cenizo.

Charla en Español (Hola)

\- (¿En que puedo ayudarlos?) - preguntó gentilmente en español, Lucius le respondió.

\- (Mesa a nombre de Malfoy) - dijo, ella asintió e indicó que la sigan, fueron dirigidos a la parte más privada y elegante del restaurant, ambos tomaron asiento y la mesera se fue dejándolos solos, Lucius alzó una sala de privacidad alrededor de ellos.

\- Debo decir, Harrison, que fue una gran sorpresa para mí todo esto - comenzó Lúcius.

\- Tal como lo fue para mí, Lucius, puedo ser más maduro que el promedio, pero aún tengo 16 años - dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente, Lucius asintió.

\- ¿Sabes el género? - preguntó suavemente el rubio, Harry asintió.

\- Afortunadamente es un niño, ya puedo sentir pulsaciones de su magia - dijo con orgullo, los ojos mercurio se abrieron de asombro, a Draco no se le sintió su magia hasta después que nació.

\- Será un pequeño señor muy poderoso - murmuró, Harry asintió y luego se puso serio.

\- Lucius .. ¿Qué piensas hacer tu? - preguntó tentativamente, el rubio suspiró.

\- Deseo tener un hijo digno, realmente lo hago, pero mi señor quiere asegurar que no te interpondras en su camino - dijo seriamente, Harry asintió.

\- Haré lo que el desee siempre y cuando la vida de mi primogénito no esté en peligro. Quiero que crezca lo más normal posible y que si en algún momento de su vida, no importa la edad que tenga, toma la marca oscura, quiero que sea por decisión propia, es lo único que pido - dijo, sus hermosos ojos verdes más sinceros que nunca.

\- Hay que hablar los términos con mi señor, pero espero que los acepte ¿Tu vendrías conmigo a Malfoy Manor para encontrarte con el? - dijo tomando casi tímidamente la pequeña y delicada mano entre las suyas.

\- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por la seguridad de mi hijo y la mía, Lucius. Estaré bien mientras esté lejos de Dumbledore y sus secuaces - dijo lo último con ira apenas reprimida, Lucius alzó una ceja.

\- Si no te molesta ¿Me dirías por qué toda tu ira repentina hacia Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry asintió.

\- Si, pero primero quiero saber que quieres hacer conmigo. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo mientras que estas casado y tu hijo tiene mi edad - dijo suavemente en un tono frustrado.

\- No hay amor perdido entre Narcissa y yo, Harrison. Nunca compartimos cama y la única vez que estuvimos sexualmente involucrados fue nuestra noche de bodas cuando fue fecundado Draco, que es tan o más idiota que mi esposa. No me dolería romper mi matrimonio con ella - dijo firmemente, Harry parpadeó con sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero y Draco? Es el heredero Malfoy - dijo, Lucius suspiró.

\- Draco no es el heredero, la magia de la familia no lo consideró digno, solo podría heredar el título si yo muero sin otros descendientes, lo cual no va a suceder debido a que ya estas embarazado - dijo.

\- Eso es .. interesante - murmuro y luego suspiro - Dumbledore bloqueó un 70% de mi magia cuando era un bebé, si no hubiera deshecho el bloqueo cuando fui con los goblins había muerto en unos pocos años - dijo con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando furiosamente, aunque se llenaron de diversión cuando el rubio comenzó a maldecir coloridamente al viejo.

Una vez terminaron de comer la lujosa cena, ambos subieron a la terraza del lugar donde obtuvieron una hermosa vista de todo Ibiza, casi naturalmente Harry se sentó en el regazo de Lucius, acurrucándose en el hombre rubio mientras este lo acariciaba gentilmente en la espalda.

\- Harrison .. - dijo suavemente Lucius luego de minutos de pacifico silencio.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó volteando su rostro, sus esmeraldas mirando atentamente al rubio.

\- Si todo sale bien con mi señor .. ¿Te casarías conmigo? Sé que podría ser apresurado, pero .. - comenzó a divagar pero fue cortado por un gentil y casto beso en los labios.

\- Si, Lucius, me casaré contigo - contestó algo divertido, Lucius suspiró aliviado y luego comenzó un beso con el hermoso adolescente en su regazo.

Harry gimió suavemente ante la sensación de esas grandes manos apretando sus caderas y de esa sedosa lengua violando su boca, realmente sintió que se deshacía ante el más mínimo toque, se decia a si mismo que era por el embarazo.

Se separaron cuando el oxigeno fue necesario jadeando levemente, Lucius tenía sus usualmente pálidos labios de color rosado y magullados y sus ojos mercurios oscurecidos del deseo, mientras que Harry era un desastre, estaba hermosamente sonrojado, sus labios carnosos resaltando más que nunca, su pequeña nariz estaba rojita y más mechones se soltaron de su trenza y ahora caían irregularmente sobre el hermoso rostro, sus esmeraldas ahora eran color verde bosque.

\- Eres hermoso, por merlín - susurró Lucius embelesado por la vista, Harry se sonrojó aún más y se acurrucó en ese amplio y firme cofre ganándose una suave risa y más caricias - ¿Estás listo para ir a la mansión? - preguntó suavemente Lucius, Harry asintió y se paró, sus ojos llenos de determinación - ¿Tienes alguna capa o túnica? Podemos tomar el traslador aquí mismo, ya esta todo pago y el dueño es un mago - dijo suavemente, Harry parpadeó y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un pequeño pedazo de tela de no más de 5cm, luego con un movimiento de varita se agrandó hasta transformarse en unas finas túnicas de seda con cuello y mangas largas, con otro movimiento de varita se las colocó y Lucius tuvo que obligarse a no lanzarse sobre el joven y follarlo duramente al ver cómo las ceñidas batas se cruzaban en el estómago y resaltaban el bonito bulto de bebé

\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó suavemente Harrison, Lucius asintió y se acercó al joven tomándolo por la pequeña cintura de muñeca y susurrando otras palabras en el dije en su mano, luego desaparecieron en un sonoro crack.

Aterrizaron en los hermosos terrenos de Malfoy Manor y Harry vió todo embelesado, el contraste de la gran cascada con la luz de la luna era hermoso. Caminaron con sus brazos unidos hasta las rejas y Harrison sintió cómo era unido a las salas, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal Lucius se volteó a mirar al adolescente cuando sintieron otra presencia detrás de ellos

\- Bueno bueno ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? - dijo una voz oscura, burlona y ronca, Harrison inmediatamente se tensó cuando los brazos de Lucius lo envolvieron protectoramente.

Nada bueno parecía que iba a salir de esto


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mis amados lectores, pero esto no es una actualización de un capítulo. 

Publico esto para pedir justicia, por que cada vez somos más las asesinadas.

Úrsula tenía tan solo 18 años, realizó 18 denuncias en contra de su ex pareja y la policía no le prestó atención. Luego fue brutalmente asesinada con 15 puñaladas. Un Estado que NO escuchó. Una más en la entelequia del Ni una menos. MUCHISIMA RABIA. 

Por que lamentablemente ella no será la única, tampoco es la primera. 

#JusticiaporÚrsula

#Niunamenos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Espero que disfruten esto, lo encontré en mis borradores de mi cuenta vieja de Wattpad que no utilizaba desde 2017 y luego de sorprenderme por lo retorcida que era a los 11 años (Si, todavía no cumplo 15) me dieron ganas de continuarla y después de mucha edición (Que horror que era mi ortografía) por acá les dejo el primer capitulo.. No prometo nada, pero si logro un horario bueno con las clases virtuales me tomaré tiempo para escribir y tratar de subir al menos un capitulo por semana (Esperemos más) ¡Saludos!


End file.
